elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chase McFly/Season 2 Ideas
Season 2 of Lab Rats: Elite Force premiered March 5th, 2017, after a four-month hiatus. Premise Confirmed Plot Points Episodes 1. The Attack, Part II-Leo and Adam help take care of Douglas after he goes blind. Meanwhile, Oliver tries proving himself to Skylar by defeating a shape-shifter. 2. Battle Of Heroes- The remaining superheroes show up to help the team get rid of the shape-shifters once and for all. 3. A Brand-New Mighty Med-A new Mighty Med is constructed and Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar begin working in it. Chase meets a girl (named Tina) who may not be using him for once. 4. The Last Bionic-Dr. Gao, Mr. Terror, Tank, Lexi, and Sebastian form an evil Elite Force and attack the academy, so the team must save the students. Adam begins acting very strangely. 5. Double Date Trouble-Chase, Oliver, Tina, and Skylar have a bad double-date. Adam mysteriously vanishes. 6. Familliar People-Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar meet a gang of people who are like their gender-swaps in personalities. Tina gets obsessive when Chase tells her he's bionic. 7.Transfer Of Power-Oliver feels overshadowed by not having very many superpowers, so he decides to use his new energy transference power to trade with Skylar for a day. Chase builds a time-machine and Tina and Kaz team up to steal it. 8. Back To The Beginning-Kaz and Tina accidentally time-travel to 2012 and stop Leo from going in the basement. Meanwhile, Chase tries setting up Bree with Oliver, to Skylar's consternation. 9.Home Again-With the present restored, Kaz and Tina come home to the shocking news that the academy has exploded and all the bionic students, Leo, Daniel, Tasha, Naomi, Douglas, and Doanld must live at Davenport Tower, where they drive Chase crazy. Oliver starts acting like a leader on the missions and Bree and Skylar get mad. 10. Thinking Ahead-Bree, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar envision the future where they are married and evil has left the world. Tina begins hanging with a strange crowd and Chase decides to learn her secret. 11. Not Again-Dismayed by Tina being an android programmed by Mr. Terror, Chase quits the team and destroys his bionic chip. Skylar and Oliver decide to make wedding plans and Bree and Kaz strengthen their relationship. 12. The Real One-The real Tina returns and tells Chase that she was truly the one who fell in love with him, not the android who came later. Bree, Kaz, Skylar, and Oliver set out to search for Chase. 13. Scary Movie-Kaz and Oliver watch a scary movie and have nightmares. Bree and Skylar find that Chase and Tina have eloped. 14. Huge Mistake-Donald convinces Chase to stop neglecting missions in favor of his wife. Tina asks Bree and Kaz to help her sign divorce papers because she has made a huge mistake. Douglas searches for Oliver and Skylar, who have been kidnapped. 15. Cosmic Criminal-As Tina files for divorce, she and Chase decide to take a break from their relationship. Douglas, Bree, and Kaz find an evil alien mastermind named Zekiel is responsible for kidnapping Oliver and Skylar. 16. Superpowers Are Real- Zekiel decides to let Oliver and Skylar go only if Bree, Kaz, and Douglas let him officially announce to the world that superpowers are real. Tina gets hurt badly and Chase and Leo give her bionics. 17. Ghost Writer-A mysterious writer makes a comic about the EF's adventures, so Bree, Kaz, and Chase investigate it. Zekiel steals Skyar's powers as he dies and Oliver vows to get them back all over again. 18. What A Truth!-Sebastian is really the comic writer who has been reformed along with Lexi and Tank, so Chase and Bree rehabitulate them. Skylar tries being a normo again with help from Kaz and Oliver. 19. Mighty Mess- Mr. Terror and Gao storm the new Mighty Med, so Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar join up to force an ultimate show-down. Chase gives up his bionics to a mysterious new force. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbotom Recurring Cast Guest Cast Trivia Category:Blog posts